Twilight Bad Girls' Club
by BackboneBella
Summary: This is my first story and it is Twilight in the Bad Girls Club Bella, Angela, Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya are in one house together for two months. What crazy things will happen? Who will get kicked off? Will love bloom? AH AU OOC
1. Meeting the girls

Please review this is a canon story and has A LOT of cussing. Bella and Angela are very OOC

Bella's pov

As the limo pulled up to the house, I took in the feel of sunny LA. _Maybe now I can finally get a tan. _As we came to a complete stop I stepped out of the limo and looked up. "Well get ready whores"

3rdpov

Name: Isabella

Age: 22yrs.

Status: available

City: Forks, Washington

Alice's pov

"Oh my God! This house is amazing!" I said as I got out of the limo. I grabbed my luggage and walked in "Hello? Anybody here!" I shouted. I heard running and saw a girl with big brown doe-like eyes with long mahogany hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a pretty dark blue top and blue peep toe pumps "Hi I'm Alice"

3rd pov

Name: Alice

Age: 22

Status: single and ready to mingle

City: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Lauren's Pov

As I pulled up into the mansion's driveway, I fixed my tube top and mini skirt. These bitches will be ugly compared to me I don't

know who the think they are but they better stay out of my damn way

3rd Pov

Name: Lauren

Age: 22yr

Status: Searching for sexy

Rosalie's pov

I smoothed out my red dress as I stepped out of the limo. _**Wow this house is amazing!**_ I stepped into the house and saw three girls. "Hi I'm Alice!" said an excited pixie like woman she was "I'm Lauren" said a fake blonde who just looked plastic. I knew we would not get along. "Hi I'm Bella" said a woman who had long mahogany hair. She was pretty "Hi I'm Rosalie"

3rd pov

Name: Rosalie

Age: 23

Status: Single and lovin' it

City: Rochester, New York

Tanya pov

I was so ready to be queen bee of the house with my followers faithfully beside me. I already knew I was going to be the sexiest in the house and the girls would aspire to be like me. I checked my makeup and my luscious strawberry blonde hair. "Yep it's show time" I said to myself. Then stepped out of the limo.

3rd Pov

Name: Tanya

Age: 24  
Status: sexy and single

Town: Denali, Alaska

Angela's pov

I was so scared. What if my bad side came out? What if I got kicked off for fighting? What if Ben couldn't come out to LA? That one really got me my boyfriend Ben of 18mos. told me that he would come put and visit me and I am really holding him to it.

3rd pov

Name: Angela

Age: 22

Status: taken and keeping

Town: Trenton, New Jersey

Jessica pov

I wonder if I can get my hair dyed blonde again? Will someone be a friend to me OMFG! Will I be all alone?

3rd pov

Name: Jessica

Age: 21

Status: Happily single

Town: Miami, Florida


	2. First night First Fight Part 1

_A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating but I need some help. I'm looking for an Edward/Bella story. I just don't know the title of it. In the story Edward leaves Bella and when they see each other again Edward doesn't believe it's her. He bites her during sex and when she wakes up she attacks him. They end up running around the forest for weeks hunting and mating until Bella comes back to her normal self although she is a vampire now._

_Confessionals are in italics._

Now onto Chapter #3: First Night Out

BPov

Okay other than the regular bullshit that happens when the loud mouth bitches come in the house it was an okay day. I am sharing a room with two Alice, a pixie like girl who gets really hyper when someone mentions shopping, and Rosalie, a sexy blonde with an attitude problem. Rose and I got on like jam on toast.

"Oh my god Bella looks" Rosalie said. I turned to see a drunk off her ass, butt naked Lauren, dive into the pool. Lauren motioned for us to join her. "Uh… no thanks" I said but Jessica, a ditzy girl, quickly stripped off her clothes and jumped into the pool. They were laughing and splashing and looked like sluts. Then Jessica said some disgusting shit. "Oops I think I just peed." "Dumb bitch" Rosalie mumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RPov

Alice, Bella, and I were in our rooms getting ready for out first night out. Alice wore a strapless gray dress and gray heels Bella wore a short blue halter dress with a silver pair of heels. I wore a strapless black dress with strappy open toed pumps. "Alice, no matter how high your heels are you'll still be small and tiny" Tanya said " .NOT. SHORT! I'm simply fun size and what I lack in height I make up for in hyperness and humor but you would no nothing about that would you slut.

APOV

_I can't believe that pink headed bitch said I'm tiny!_ _I mean who the fuck does she think she is!_

As we got into the limo I made it possible to sit as far away from Tanya. Bella and Rosalie were next to me. We pulled up to a club called Twilight, and there was a huge line. Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica pulled their tops down to show more cleavage and Tanya said "We got this."

BPOV

I watched as Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica tried to flirt with the security guards to get in "Back of the line like everybody else" he said. The bitches pouted and walked back over to us "They must not know the meaning of good quality." Tanya said "Denial" Rosalie and I said in sync as we walked over to the guards "Hey there this line is taking so long, and our feet really hurt so could you please do us a favor and let me and our friends in." Rosalie said flirty-like.

The guards smile and unhook the velvet ropes. We waved our hand to the others. Alice and Angela smiled and went over to us. Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya, just flipped their hair and strutted to the back of the line. "Okay Angela and I are going to go get the drinks you guys find a spot." I said Alice and rose nodded an Angela and I headed for the bar.

RPOV

So The Bitch Clique are being bitches—shocker—and decided not to come in with us. After Alice and I found a spot we started to dance to the song _Poker Face by Lady Gaga._

After the song two guys came up to us. "Now what are two beautiful girls doing dancing alone?" said the blonde one. Alice was swooning at his Southern accent but I could not stop staring at the well toned man standing right in front of me "Actually we're waiting for our two friends" Alice said looking at the blonde. "Oh I'm Rosalie and this Alice" I said. "I'm Emmett and that's Jasper" the well toned guy said.

Just then Bella and Angela came up to with 2 strawberry daiquiris and 2 lime daiquiris. Right behind Bella had a guy with messy reddish-copper hair. "Guys this is Edward." She said setting the drinks in her hand down. "Dude, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Emmett said. "Sure you have Emmett, but if you must know, I was at the bar and started talking to Bella." He said

BPOV

We were all sitting there drinking, talking to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward when the Bitch Clique walks up to us. "Who told you to start drinking without us?" Tanya questioned while eyeing Edward.

_I swear to god I wanted to slap the shit out Tanya. First, she thinks she can just walk in and start commanding us like a fucking dictator. Second, she tried to get Edward's attention. Stupid slut I saw him first so don't even think about it!_

"Bitch, first off, you're not the boss. You don't run us. Second, you were the ones that chose not to come in with us and act like a little bitch. So don't come in here ruining our fun with your loud ass mouth." Alice stood up

"Listen here pixie" Tanya said stepping closer to Alice. Rose and I quickly stood up. Tanya backed up "Oh don't get scared now _Tanya_. You got something you want to say then bitch say it. Otherwise, make those motherfucking legs start walking." Rosalie said.

Tanya and the rest of her BC left. We continued talking to the guys. I started looking around the finally said "Where's Angela?"

_Bella—Angela where are you?_

_Angela—You'll find out in the next chapter._

_CJFME—Okay guys you know what to do._

_Bella— Don't tell us what to do!_

_CJFME—I will if I want to._

_(Bella and CJFME start fighting and Angela's trying to stop it)_

_Angela—Stop fighting! Ugh. Due to physically difficulties CJFME is unable to say her last line so I will. Please read and review tell her if you like it or not. She is also accepting any ideas which she will give full credit to the person who gave it. Bye. Bella not in her face! _


	3. first Night First fight part 2

_Tanya and the rest of her BC left. We continued talking to the guys. I started looking around the finally said "Where's Angela?"_

Apov

We were looking around for Angela when her voice came through the speakers. "This goes out to all the rest of the Bad Girls' Club!" she said. Then _'Loca' by Shakira _came on. We saw Angela next to the DJ's booth. "We love you Angie!" we yelled. We all got up and went to dance. While I was dancing with Jasper he whispered in my ear. "You know I think my friends really like yours" I giggled and said "Me too." "Hey do you guys want to come to our house after this?" I asked "Sure but shouldn't you talk to your friends first." I was about to answer when I heard Rosalie start to argue. I grabbed Jasper's hand and, together, we moved through the crowds.

Rpov

Emmett and I were dancing when all of sudden some drunk, bleach blonde, bimbo with a boob job cut between us and started dancing with him. Emmett subtly moved back to me and we continued dancing. This bitch came back and cut between us again.

_All I'm thinking at that point was 'Okay Rosie don't lose your temper. You might lose Emmett.' But this bitch was going too fucking far._

I took a calm deep breath and tapped the bitch on her shoulder she looked towards me. "We were dancing and you just cut in" I said trying to keep my voice under control. "Oh I'm so sorry." she said then she left. Emmett and I continued dancing when two minutes later I hear right behind me. "Is that her Chelsea?" said a brunette. "Yep that's the bitch that pushed me out the way when I was dancing with him!" said the wasted bleach blonde only she had two friends with her now. "Are you fucking serious!" I had finally lost it "Look I didn't push the bitch, she cut in front of me and him dancing!" "She's lying Heidi!" this Jane bitch said. "Is there a problem here?" Bella asked. She and Edward were there Bella was at my side. "Are you alright Rosalie?" Alice said. She and Jasper had came up too and Alice was at my side, Angela was already there but she was quiet. "I think your friend owes Jane an apology" this Heidi character said. "Actually I was watching the whole thing and I positive that it's the other way around" Angela said. "Bitch was anybody asking you I think I was talking to Miss Blondie here." Heidi said pointing to me. "I've had with this shit!" the third unnamed girl said. She threw her drink on the girls and me. I took Heidi by her hair and we all just started fighting.

Angela was helping me, Bella had the unnamed bitch, and Alice had Jane. We had the upper hand until the guys pulled us off them. A bouncer came through you guys all have to go. We went outside and were all pissed Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren followed us out. The other group started walking down the street talking shit. "Well why the fuck are you walking away bitch, come say it to our damn face!" Angela yelled. They flipped us the bird and Angela started after them but Bella and I held her back. The other group just started running. "Yeah keep running!" I screamed.

We all settled down the Alice spoke up. "Uh girls I kind of told Jasper the guys could all come over" Bella and I looked at her "WHAT!"

_Sorry for the short chapter I will try to post again sometime this week_


	4. The Boys Are Back

_Recap:_

_We all settled down the Alice spoke up. "Uh girls I kind of told Jasper the guys could all come over" Bella and I looked at her "WHAT!"_

Bpov

"What the hell Alice? Why would you do that?" Rosalie asked "Because I want to see Jasper more and it wouldn't seem fair if he came alone for me so I told him to bring Edward and Emmett." She said. "I think that's a good idea especially after tonight. They probably think we're nothing but gang banging bitches" I said "Yeah you're right" I said. We turned back to the boys who were staring at us with wide eyes. "Sorry about that so are you guys going to follow us or what?" Alice asked. "What we're going to do is go back home change and we'll come over. Where do you guys live?" Jasper asked. "Oh it's a big beige mansion and it has a big pink and white sign that says 'Bad Girls' Club' with a pink heart-shaped devil. Very hard to miss." Rosalie said nonchalantly. The guys looked at her in shock. "You guys are this season's Bad Girls?" Emmett asked. We nodded "Oh guys if you are coming bring your trunks we might go for a little dip" I smirked. Just then the limo came around. "If you whores are done I'd like to leave" Angela said from the window, smirking at us. "Alright well we got to go just knock on the front door someone's bound to answer" Alice said. We got in the limo and it drove off.

When we got home Alice, Rosalie, and I ran to the showers and quickly showered. By the time I was out Rose was pinning her hair up in a bun going through her suitcase for something. I went to my closet and got my suitcase and found my swimsuit (on my profile.) It was a light brown two piece with thin blue and orange lines with matching boy shorts. I quickly put on the put my hair in a banana clip. "Bella what do you think?" Rosalie asked. I turned and saw Rosalie in a two piece the top tied around the neck had black and white squares with red outlining and the bottoms were red with black and white squares lining the top. "You look like Nascar, but it's cute" I said. "Girls is this okay?" Alice ran in the room. She was wearing a dark brown top that tied in the front and neck and light brown bottoms with silver ring on her right side and dark brown top lining. "That is so cute and Bella yours is amazing." Rose said.

The door bell rings. We grab our towels and run downstairs. Tanya was near the door "MOVE!" Rose shouted pushing Tanya away from the door. Alice opened the door "Hey guys come on in." She said. They walked in just as Tanya was getting up. She looked at them and stared at Edward. "Hi I'm Tanya-AHHHHHH" I had subtly stuck my foot out as she made her way to Edward. "Oh my goodness Tanya I'm so sorry. Do you need some help" I said fake cheer laced through every word. "No it's okay I'm just such a klutz." She said picking herself up for the second time tonight. "Whatever come on we'll show you to the pool" Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand.

When we got out there I sat down at the table and Edward came over and sat with me. "You know I never picked you for a bad girl" he said. "Really?" I said. He nodded. I smiled "So how do you like LA?" he asked "It's different from my hometown." I smiled. "Where are you from?" he asked "I'm from the small town of Forks, Washington. There is not a lot of sunlight, almost everyone there is pale like me, and the population is less than five hundred people." He looked shocked "Wow you're very hard to read." He said. I frowned, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

_Wow I'm really into this guy so when he said that I'm thinking oh my god is this over before it even started?_

"It just means that I'm going to have to dig a little deeper to learn more about you" he had this sort of crooked grin that made me melt "Well Edward how about we start with the pool" I smirked. I got up unwrapped the towel and jumped into the pool. Edward quickly followed suit.

We swam around for about an hour with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I was talking with Rose when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me underwater. I came back up and saw Edward laughing "Edward what the hell is wrong you?" I said with fake anger. He bought it and swam over to me. "Don't be mad I just couldn't resist" he smirked. I almost lost it. "Don't be mad are you fucking serious!" I shouted. "I'm sorry Bella" his green eyes made me think of home. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just laughed.

_Okay so that is chapter 4 I will get it in Rosalie and Alice pov maybe. I know it's short but I'm on limited time here. So I will try to post again this week if I can. To the people who are reading my Twilight Remixed story I will try to get chapter 2 up as soon as possible. And to the people who aren't reading it I really wish you would give it a chance because I got a lot of people who added it to their favs but only one Review that's upsetting so please read and review and will someone please tell me what the title of that story is I asked about in chpt 2_

_Happy Holidays—_

_CJFME_


	5. BOYS! Choclate Syrup?

**Sorry everybody I've been so busy with school work and everything and being grounded from the computer for not cleaning my room or the kitchen. So this time I'm giving you the boys' Pov and confessional this chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Recap:_

_We swam around for about an hour with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I was talking with Rose when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me underwater. I came back up and saw Edward laughing "Edward what the hell is wrong you?" I said with fake anger. He bought it and swam over to me. "Don't be mad I just couldn't resist" he smirked. I almost lost it. "Don't be mad are you fucking serious!" I shouted. "I'm sorry Bella" his green eyes made me think of home. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just laughed._

EPOV

When Bella got mad at me after I pulled her underwater I really thought she was mad at me. I'm really feeling Bella so I didn't want this to be over before it even started. I've always been attracted to bad girls, but Bella is the real deal. The way she's only known Rosalie and Alice for less than a day and will already beat someone's ass for them shows me that Bella is loyal, true, and just plain badass.

EmPOV

Rosalie told me she was from a city called Rochester, New York, and a lot of her likes and dislikes. I found we had so many things in common, and so many differences. As we were talking I felt like she was holding back and it's something that is might change how I see us. I really like Rosalie; her beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes like the ocean and a rocking body.

Every blow Rosalie took from that in the club tonight made me want to shield my flower, my Rose. Wait! What the fuck? What is with me? Emmett McCarty does not fall fast!

JPOV

Alice. What can I say about Alice? Well for starters she makes me want to stand up and say, 'Lord have mercy,' every time I look at her. She may be short but she is the perfect size for me. Tonight I learned that size really doesn't matter in some cases. Tonight I met Alice and learned that this little kitty has big fucking claws.

Alice will stand up to anybody no matter how tall they are. She always has a voice where her friends are involved. Alice is my kind of girl: sweet and nice when she wants to be but piss her me and she'll flip on your ass so fast you fall out of your chair and land in Chinatown. I like it.

_**Alice, Rosalie, and Bella in confessional when the boys leave**_

_ "Girls Edward is so amazing" Bella whisper yelled "How about Emmett? Those abs, muscles. Do you know we have any chocolate syrup in the house?" Rosalie swooned. "Ummmmmmmmmmm why?" Alice asked. "To pour it on Emmett and just lick it all off him." She smirked. "Freaky! Jasper is like the Southern Dream. AND that accent makes me wonder what else his lips are capable of." Alice giggled._

**There you have it. I'm sorry it was so short it was just a filler chapter and I wanted you to know what the guys are thinking. Do you really think Rosalie is hiding something? What are Jasper's lips capable of doing? And will Rose ever find the chocolate syrup? To find out all you've got to do is REVIEW! It's my air to breathe and you don't want me to die do you?**

**-HUGS AND KISSES CJFME **


	6. Lauren is gone

**Okay guys sorry it took me so long but I'm back with the Bad Girls Club. I figured out that Lauren will leave and I will take her place in the house so here is chapter six.**

**TPOV**

Ooh this bitch irks me to no end. How dare she steal the guy I was after. Bella is such a slut. I got on the phone with my sister "Hey Tan-Tan what's up?" my sister Irina said "Nothing but this bitch is fucking irritating. We went to a club and I started making my move on this gorgeous guy and Bella, the bitch, went off on me. Of course I, being the bigger person that I am, left. Then she decides to invite them over. I answered the door or was about to when the blonde whore yelled move and pushed me. Once I got up I was tripped by Bella. I just cannot stand them 'Rina. They bully me for no reason" I whined "Hey Tan jus realize that you're doing this for you and no one else now look I have to go Laurent is at the door. Bye-bye" I heard the sound of the phone call disconnect. She is absolutely right I came here for me and I have no intentions of leaving. That bitch better watch out because here I come.

**JPOV**

I woke up and noticed that Lauren's bed was completely made up and there was a note on it. I picked it up and it said this:

_**Dear Bad Girls,**_

_** I am sorry but I had to leave. I wish I could stay but with my mom in the hospital and my daughter, Aleesia having no one to watch her I had to leave I know we have only been there for a day, but my baby girl is more important than some damn show right now. I do hope to come back later in the season though but until then sorry.**_

_**Lauren **_

OH MY GOD "BITCHES GET UP NOW" I screamed

Everyone ran into my room. "What's wrong Jessica" Angela asked I handed her the note "Lauren left" I whispered Alice took the note from her and read aloud "Oh my goodness" Angela said "Well it looks like we will be having a new roommate soon" Tanya scoffed. Then left out the room

**Sorry I know its short but I'm in class third hour actually and she is letting me do this so I will try to update as quick as possible**

**PEACE IN THE MIDDLE EAST  
**

**Kami**


	7. Tears on Roses

**A/N Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaack. Sorry I've been on vacation and now school starts in two weeks for me. Some of you might be mad that I just killed off Lauren but oh don't you worry I have big plans for Ms. Lauren. So without further ado I give you Chapter 7 of the Bad Girls Club**

_"Confessional"_

**"People on the other end of the phone"**

_**Thoughts**_

**RECAP:**

_Everyone ran into my room. "What's wrong Jessica" Angela asked I handed her the note "Lauren left" I whispered Alice took the note from her and read aloud "Oh my goodness" Angela said "Well it looks like we will be having a new roommate soon" Tanya scoffed. Then left out the room_

**Chapter 7: Tears on Roses**

**RPOV**

_"__**Oh my goodness! I can't believe Lauren just up and left, but in a way I admire her. Sure, I might not have liked her but for her to give up an opportunity like this for her daughter, Aleesia, shows just how good of a mother she really is. I would give up anything for my children; kind of like what Lauren is doing right now" **_

"What a stupid bitch. She would give all of this up for a child. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and she just up and quits for something so small. Dumbass!" Tanya said That set me off. " You know what Tanya shut the fuck up okay! JUST SHUT UP! You have no idea what it's like to have kids and for you to judge someone, who gave this up for their child, so poorly shows how much of a _**dumbass**_ you really are! So before you judge anybody else think of your mom, did she sacrifice anything that was a once in a lifetime opportunity to be there for you." I stormed out of the room and downstairs to the telephone.

I quickly dialed the number that I knew by heart. **" Hi you have reached the Hales. Sorry we're not in right now. Please leave a message and we will try to get to you as soon as possible**_**"**_ Emmaleigha's voice sounded through the phone "Hey mom and dad. It's Rose I was just calling to let you know I'm fine and to talk to you. I miss you guys and Emma I will try to call back tomorrow. I love you" I hung up the phone and started crying silently.

How could Emmett possibly like a girl as broken as me. If he only knew of my past he would run screaming. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head there and kept crying.

**EPOV(Emmett)**

Edward, Jasper, and I had just gotten off of work. The guys and I decided we would call the girls and see if they wanted any company. I grabbed my phone and called the house **"Hello" **said a voice that sounded like she was crying. I realized it was Rosalie. "Rosalie are you okay?" Concern was laced with every word I said **"Emmett hey yeah I'm okay what's up?"**Her voice had cleared up "Nothing the guys and I wanted to know if you girls would like some company?" I asked "**Of course come on over although fair warning one of the girls left today for her daughter, but it's not Bella or Alice" **She said " Okay well we are on our way" I said _**"**_**Okay I'll tell the girls bye"**Then she hung up.

What was wrong with Rosalie before I called? That question kept coming to the forefront of my mind. I had to find out if it had something to do with what she was holding back from me when we were talking last night. Had my Rose been hurt before coming here? _**Again with this my Rose shit. She's not yours yet buddy.**_

**BPOV**

So I'm sitting around on the bed in a pair of plaid blue girl boxers and a long sleeve tight blue shirt with a scoop neck. My normal pajamas and my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. I was reading one of my favorite books called The Host by a woman named Stephenie Meyer. I am on the part where Jamie leaves, when I hear a knock on the door. I put a bookmark in place and got up and opened the door. I was shocked to see Emmett and Jasper but then I saw Edward. " Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked. They looked at me crazy "Rosalie didn't tell you we were coming did she?" Emmett asked. That pissed me off. "Come on in guys." I said through my teeth. I dashed upstairs "ROSALIE!" I screeched.

Alice came out in a bra and boyshorts scratching her head "What's going on?" She asked "Go downstairs and look." I smiled ruefully. She went downstairs and I looked over the banister. She

looked and saw the boys. She smiled at Jasper, but then looked down at what she was wearing She screamed and ran back upstairs "Bella you bitch!" she yelled " Blame Rose she didn't tell me shit. Do you see what I'm wearing?" I whined "You look like a nun in her habit next to me" she said as she pulled on a pair of black and white stripped short shorts and a black cami.

APOV(Alice)  
After I got dressed and yelled at Bella we went downstairs "Hey guys sorry I guess you took us by surprise Rose didn't tell us anything at all" I explained. Jasper stepped forward and whispered, "Well as long as I get to see you like that again, Apology accepted," in my ear I giggled I looked over to Bella and mouthed, "Dibs on our room." She glared at me "Fine just let me get my book first." Then she ran upstairs.

"Hey where's Rose?" Emmett asked. I was about to answer when I heard, "I'm right here" come from behind me. Rose was pale and had a red nose and puffy red eyes. Her hair looked like it was drained of its luster and was just flat. She was in a pair of red sweats with the hood on her head. " Don't worry I'm not sick I was just crying." She smiled, but it looked forced. "Okay Alice I got my boo- Holy shit Rose! What happened to you?" Bella had just come from upstairs. "Nothing" she said. "Umm Okay if you need anything Edward and I will be outside in the bed by the pool" she said taking Edward's hand and leading him out the back. I took Jasper and lead him upstairs "Same here Rose but me and Jazz will be in yours mine and Bella's room" I said over the banister. Jasper and I left; leaving our two friends in the foyer.

**EPOV(Edward)**

Bella lead me to the bed and laid on it "Come on I don't bite," She smiled, "unless it turns you on" I laughed at her. That was when I noticed the book in her hand. I was curious. I picked the book from her hands The Host by Stephenie Meyer. "Is it any good?" I asked "Yeah this is one of my favorites but I'm big classics freak. I love Pride and Predjudice, and Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, those books are really good. I could never stop reading them until my friend Leah introduced me to Sci-fi and modern books and I loved them. So I have a pretty big Collection at home. What about you?" She asked " Well I have a big variety as well I love classics but I also love Horror Action as well as Mystery and Suspense. Have you read The Hardy Boys?" I asked " No but I've read Nancy Drew." she laughed. We spent an hour on which was better: Nancy Drew or The Hardy Boys?

I can't believe this woman before me. She is everything I wanted in a girlfriend. So I couldn't help my next action. I pressed my lips against hers. She must've been shocked because she hesitated for a moment, and just as I was about to pull back, she responded. I wish this feeling would never end. Kissing Bella was like an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed me like I knew that my purpose in life was to be with Bella. We pulled away after some time to catch our breath and just laid back on the bed and looked up at the sky.

**TPOV**

I looked out the window watching Bella and MY Edward makeout it pissed me off to no end that she stole my man. That should be ME he is kissing. ME he is laying on that bed with. ME ME ME MEEEEE! NOT THAT CRAZY BITCH! I WILL GET WHATS MINE! Bella needs to watch her back

**Okay that's it for Chapter 7! Will we ever find out who Emmaleigha is? Is Tanya really crazy? Will Lauren ever come back? What happened to Rosalie? And the question you all want to know. Who will be the new Bad Girl? These questions can be answered if you review I promise you that I have not given up on this story I just haven't been around computers in a while. Also please go look at the poll on my profile expect an update either later today or tommorow if i can, but I need at least five reviews for this chapter before I do. So review review pleeeease**

**-Kami**


	8. YOU'RE FUCKING DELUSIONAL!

**Hey guys I'm back doing another chapter. I got inspired after reading izzyswan41 and wolf girl molly's reviews for my last chapter. This chapter also made me change the rating from T to M.**

**"**_Confessional"_

**"People on the other end of the phone"**

_**Thoughts**_

_RECAP:_

_I looked out the window watching Bella and MY Edward makeout it pissed me off to no end that she stole my man. That should be ME he is kissing. ME he is laying on that bed with. ME ME ME MEEEEE! NOT THAT CRAZY BITCH! I WILL GET WHATS MINE! Bella needs to watch her back_

_And now onto chapter 8: TANYA HAS GONE F***ING CRAZY_

**TPOV:**

I was just watching them when I decided I needed to do something about this. "Jessica!' I yelled "What?" she asked "Get your bathing suit on we are going swimming" I said as I quickly got on my white seekini i saw jessica had a modest red monokini. We grabbed our towels and headed down to the pool. I took my towel off and jumped in the pool and swam over to the poolside bed and looked through the curtains. Once again Bella was kissing Edward.

_**Okay Tanya just do it like you saw Jennifer Garner from Alias season 2 episode 14 do just step out .**_

__I stepped out of the pool slowly and sexily. I tilted my head sideways and swayed my hips as I strutted slowly through the curtains and to Edward's side of the bed. I looked at him. He and Bitch were reading a book together not paying attention to me. "Hello Edward" I whispered sexily. Both Edward and HER jumped. Bella glared at me. I saw Bella squeeze Edward's hand. "Hello Tanya" he said then turned back to the book with Smella.

_**It's okay Tanya just put the attention back on you. **_ I sat on the edge of the bed near Edward "So Edward I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out together" I said confidently. Bella slammed her book closed "Okay look here slut he-" Edward put his hand over Bella's mouth "Of course Tanya I'd love to" he said smiling at me " Great I will go get ready. What time?" I asked. "How about 8:30" he suggested. It was only 7:00 I had an hour and a half "Perfect" I giggled. I sauntered over to the pool and did a toe touch and dived into the pool and swam to the back door and I ran in to get ready.__

**BPOV**

**1hr & 45 Later**

Edward and Tanya left fifteen minutes ago. I got in the shower and thought about what Edward and I talked about. I put a towel around me and left out the the shower. Rose, Alice, and I had decided to go out to dinner with Jasper and Emmett tonight I went to my room and saw Rose and Alice in towels in our closet too I grabbed my clothes and shoes then went to the salon room. I blowed dried my hair out and then put on some white skinny jeans with a black cropped leather jacket that stopped right under my bra with a white wifebeater on under and some black gladiator heels. "Bella you ready?" Alice called. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

**EPOV(Edward)**

So Tanya and I are in the VIP of Avalon in Hollywood, and right now I'm downing a bottle of Heineken just to drown out the sounds of her annoying ass voice. She keeps going on and on about how she was a playmate and she knew all these rockstars and who she hooked up with. _**Ummmm question? If we are supposed to be on a date then why is she talking about other guys that she has fucked? Such a turn off.**_

We were twenty minutes into the date when suddenly people came into our VIP section. It was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. "Oh hey guys you made it" I said standing up excited to see Bella. "Um Eddie what are they doing here?" Tanya asked with an annoying voice that she probably thought was cute. We all sat dowm but I pulled Bella right next to me "Tanya you didn't think I would go out to a club without taking everybody else" I said trying to hold in the laughter. "But this was supposed to be our date!" She whined. "No you said 'So Edward I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out together.' You never specified who the 'we' was or that this was supposed to be a date. So suck it up bitch and fucking realize that Edward doesn't like you and he never will." Bella said. I don't know why but when Bella cusses it turns me on. "Who was talking to you slut? You know what I'm getting fucking tired of your ass always talking so shut up" Tanya threw her drink on Bella.

Bella then proceeded to stand up very calmy then she looked at her white skinny jeans and saw the green stains. She looked up at Tanya and flew over the table, I mean literally_ flew_ over the table, and attacked Tanya. She was punching, clawing, and just basically beating the fuck out of her. I saw that everyone was just like me, in shock and just staring.

I finally got to my senses and pulled her off Tanya. "BITCH HE COULD NEVER LIKE A FUCKING WHORE LIKE YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING A NASTY TRASHY SLEAZY SLUT!" Bella screamed as I held her back. "OH LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER HOELLA! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING CUNT!" Tanya shouted back. Bella broke free from my grip and grabbed the bucket of ice and threw it at Tanya and punched her in her jaw. Tanya grabbed Bella's hair and and punched swung at Tanya and got her in the eye causing Tanya to let go of Bella's hair. This time Emmett grabbed Bella, and Jasper got Tanya. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH EDWARD WANTS TO BE WITH ME! YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM!" Tanya screeched I lost it at that " TANYA SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE FUCKING DELUSIONAL! I WOULD BE GAY BEFORE I EVEN CONTEMPLATE THE THOUGHT OF BEING WITH YOU!" I yelled Tanya looked shocked "Look Tanya, I do not like you. Nor will I ever. You are not the kind of girl I would want to associate myself with. Now Bella on the other hand. Bella is the exact type of girl I can and will associate myself with I'm sorry but that's how I feel" I said. Jasper let her go as did Emmett. Tanya grabbed her purse "Your loss. Have fun with your slut. Call me when you a real woman." She said smirking as she left.

**TPOV**

Don't think I'm giving up that easily.

**Sorry guys I know it's short but I just had to do it. Hurry up and review**

**-Kami**


	9. Jake and Edward meet AT THE WRONG TIME!

**Hello I'm back for the ninth chapter of Twilight Bad Girls Club. I know some of you are going to hate me for this but I'm going to skip one week into it to get it started. Let's just say in that one week they went clubbing with the guys and Tanya was just a common whore as usual. Also thanks sooooo much to my amazing Beta Elise H.M Girl you rock my world!**

_KEY_:

_"Confessional"_

**"People on the other end of the phone"**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

**RECAP:**

Edwards P.O.V

I finally got to my senses and pulled her off Tanya. "BITCH HE COULD NEVER LIKE A FUCKING WHORE LIKE YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING A NASTY TRASHY SLEAZY SLUT!" Bella screamed as I held her back. "OH LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER HOELLA! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING CUNT!" Tanya shouted back. Bella broke free from my grip and grabbed the bucket of ice and threw it at Tanya and punched her in her jaw. Tanya grabbed Bella's hair and and punched her. Bella swung at Tanya and got her in the eye causing Tanya to let go of Bella's hair. This time Emmett grabbed Bella, and Jasper got Tanya. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH EDWARD WANTS TO BE WITH ME! YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM!" Tanya screeched I lost it at that " TANYA SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE FUCKING DELUSIONAL! I WOULD BE GAY BEFORE I EVEN CONTEMPLATE THE THOUGHT OF BEING WITH YOU!" I yelled Tanya looked shocked "Look Tanya, I do not like you. Nor will I ever. You are not the kind of girl I would want to associate myself with. Now Bella on the other hand. Bella is the exact type of girl I can and will associate myself with I'm sorry but that's how I feel" I said. Jasper let her go as did Emmett. Tanya grabbed her purse "Your loss. Have fun with your slut. Call me when you a real woman." She said smirking as she left.

**TPOV**

_Don't think I'm giving up that easily._

**And now onto Chapter 9:Jacob! **_(you guys really didn't think I forgot about him did you?)_

**BPOV**

"Girls guess what?" I screamed leaping onto Angela's bed. Angela braced herself from the impact from the human being that catapulted towards her. I smushed myself against her frail body.

"What Bella?" she said laughing and pushing me off of her. She herself has been super excited because Ben, her long-time boyfriend, was coming to the house next week. "JAKE IS COMING!" I screeched pelting Angela with a pillow excitedly.

"Okay Banshee explain to us who Jake is" Rose demanded.

"And stop attacking me!" Angela said throwing the pillow back at me. I held it to my chest and giggled at her feeble attempts to hit me.

"Jake is my best friend in the whole wide fucking world. We were bed buddies up until Jake realized he wanted more than that. So we dated and then we both came to a conclusion that all we could ever be were bed buddies. He just called me and said he had a flight and he should be here in like five hours" I said one breath, hugging the pillow tighter. "So are we going out with Jake and forgetting about Edward, Emmett, and Jasper?" Rose asked getting up from her Indian-style position on the ivory plush carpet. "For tonight yeah, I want Jake to meet Edward so we are going to Red Rock tomorrow night with the guys." I said throwing the pillow at Angela and jumping off the bed before I caught the fist of vengeance by her small hand.

"Bella do you think that is a good idea? I mean you have Jake who is your fuck buddy, and then you've got Edward, the current guy you are screwing. Do you really think they would want to meet" Alice said looking up at me from the small sofa. I sure didn't see anything wrong with it. I stopped my frolicking to face her.

"Alice, Jake is my friend first so I don't think it would matter. If Jake can't except that I've moved on then he has issues." I said.

"Okay Bella but be careful." Rose said reclining on Alice's legs.

"So what are you gonna wear for your hot green-eyed hunk?" Alice popped up from her space and jumped to her closet giggling madly.

**TPOV**

_**Oh this is just too perfect.**_ I quietly run downstairs to the phone room and dial Edward's number that I stole from Bella.

**"Hello"**

"Edward hey it's Tanya, and no I'm not calling you to ask you out on a date. Bella asked me to call you while she got in the shower." I said biting my lip. _I'm such a bitch._

**"Oh what for?" **he actually sounded surprised at this nice act I was lying through my teeth about.

"She wants to know if you and the guys want to go to the Viper Room with us tonight?" he was eating my lies right out of my hand! Isabella Swan. A swan? Hmpf! More like an ugly duckling. He belonged with me, he just doesn't know it yet.

**"Sure what time?"**

"9:30"

**"Okay"**

"Bye"

_Tanya you are such a bad girl._

**BPOV**

I was just leaving the house and heading to LAX to get Jake. I was so excited to see him. I pulled up and saw Jake standing there. I got out the car and screamed "JAKE" and jumped on his monstrous form, wrapping my arms and legs around him. "Hey Bells how ya' been?" he whispered in my ear.

"Amazing come on let's get you to the house so I can get dressed . We're going out to the Viper Room tonight." I said getting back in the car. Jake talked about home while we were driving back. He told me how Leah was missing me and driving Embry, her boyfriend, crazy as usual. "Oh my goodness I miss home so fucking much Jake, you have no idea."

When we got to the house I showed him my bed and he met the girls. At the moment, he was laying in my bed watching me get my clothes. I had just gotten out the shower. I decided on a red and black striped short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, a pair of black four inch heeled combat boots, and my cropped leather jacket with black leather fingerless gloves. I left my hair down and blow dried it out like sex hair. Jake decided on dark wash jeans and a black button down that he left open showing his delicious eight pack.

**********************************************TIME SKIP***********************************************************

I was fucking wasted and I knew it. We had been at the Viper Room for about an hour, it was 9:30 and I was grinding on Jake. When suddenly he picked me up and I just started bouncing up on him I felt his hard-on poking my ass and I couldn't help myself then. I brought his face down to mine and kissed Jake fully on the lips. He set me back down on the dance floor but that didn't stop our makeout session at all. But what did, was hearing the voice of the guy that wasn't supposed to be here say my name. I broke the kiss and turned to see Edward. Seeing his face sobered me up quickly. "Edward what are you doing here?" I asked.

It was then that I realized that he had just seen me kissing Jake. "Bella you invited me here, or well Tanya did for you." He explained.

" Wait. What? I didn't tell Tanya to do anyth-" I stopped. Oh, that motherfucking whore! _Tanya listened to the conversation I had with Angie, Rose and Alice about Jake. So she called Edward. _"Edward this isn't what it looks like. Tanya set you up" I explained

"Oh really? So Tanya made you kiss some random dude?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes sh- No Edward this is _my best friend _Jake. You weren't supposed to meet him until tomorrow when we all went to Red Rock. Nothing was supposed to happen between me and him I was going to tell you all about him tomorrow. Tanya must've heard the conversation I was having with the girls about Jake-" I was cut off by Jake "Bella you don't need to explain yourself to this jackass" Jake yelled over the music.

"Hey asshole why don't you shut the fuck up and let her finish." Edward said stepping to Jake.

"Jake, Edward. Stop please!" I said stepping in between them.

"Bella why are you explaining yourself to this asshat?" Jake asked

"Jake shut up dude" I said shoving him back away from Edward.

"Bella who is this fucker because he has no fucking right questioning you like he's your pimp" Jake yelled.

"JAKE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND LAY THE FUCK OFF DAMMIT!" I yelled. Jake stopped and looked at me. Then I was shocked at what he did next.

* * *

**Sorry about the little cliff hanger hope you like it. Once again Big thanks to my wonderful beta Elise H. MShe is so friggin awesome. This is me giving you MANY virtual hugs *OOOOOOOOOO* This chapter wouldn't be as amazing as it is now without her. Reviews are greatly welcomed and I reccomend them they bring me joy.**

**-Kami**


	10. Who am I? New Chick

**Holy crap! I am so so so so sorry. I left you guys stranded for months and month without any notice or reason why. So much stuff has happened. On top of all that I had writer's block which doesn't look good for me. I promise that this story and Remixed: Twilight Edition will be my main priorities with occasional updated in Librans In Extremis Virga and Could I Have YOU Forever( which will be going through a title change so look out for that)**

**Back to the story at hand. There is a video for this story on Youtube it's not really good but I was bored. So just type in Twilight Bad Girls Club Fanfic and it should pop right up. Also I know I left you wondering what was going to happen between Jake Bella and Edward, but right now neither of them want to cooperate. This will be a surprise chapter. HAHAHHAHA Also to those who have seen the show AWKWARD. New chick is like Tamara if you can guess who she is and point out every single "Tamara-ism" you will get a special shout out. Just PM me with your answers and I will let you know on Chapter 11 who got them all and got it first. **

KEY:

_"Confessional"_

**"People on the other end of the phone"**

_**Thoughts**_

**RECAP:**

… _No Edward this is my best friend Jake. You weren't supposed to meet him until tomorrow when we all went to Red Rock. Nothing was supposed to happen between me and him I was going to tell you all about him tomorrow. Tanya must've heard the conversation I was having with the girls about Jake-" I was cut off by Jake "Bella you don't need to explain yourself to this jackass" Jake yelled over the music._

_"Hey asshole why don't you shut the fuck up and let her finish." Edward said stepping to Jake._

_"Jake, Edward. Stop please!" I said stepping in between them._

_"Bella why are you explaining yourself to this asshat?" Jake asked_

_"Jake shut up dude" I said shoving him back away from Edward._

_"Bella who is this fucker because he has no fucking right questioning you like he's your pimp" Jake yelled._

_"JAKE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND LAY THE FUCK OFF DAMMIT!" I yelled. Jake stopped and looked at me. Then I was shocked at what he did next._

**AND NOW TO CHAPTER 10: WHO AM I? NEW CHICK**

**?POV**

I pulled up in the limousine. "Oh my goodness this house is Amaze-balls!" I jumped and clapped. "Okay girlfriend it's time to rock this piece." I stepped into the house, "Hello new roomie here!" I called. There was no answer. "Oh well I guess I can just explore without them. They can show me my room when they come back."

I walked around the house. When I passed by a mirror I stopped. "Ooh I am looking H2T Gorge." My father, Aro, will have a fit when he sees me on tv. Oh well. He didn't get made when he walked in on me and Jane making out. No I am not gay people. I just like to explore. I'm a lesbutante. Now on to other things.

I continue until I get to this Salon- looking room. "Sloppy-ness" I said to myself. I looked into the four rooms, two of them looked pretty clean. One of them looked so trashy and I so a cleared off bed in there. I hope to whoever is in that big sky that I am not rooming with trashy bitches. I

I walked back downstairs and saw the kitchen, and a jacuzzi. Who the hell has a jacuzzi _inside_ their house. I don't know, but it's fucking fantasmic. I can see myself now. Me and a guy all cozy in the jacuzzi. My ex always told me I was good at luring guys to give me what I want. He said if I was a fishing pole All the fish would want take my bait. Needless to say, that put a hold on sex for a while. I told him he can tickle his pickle without me.

"Well those bitches aren't coming anytime soon. I know there's a bar somewhere so I might as well drink a bit." I made myself a fuzzy navel. I sat on the couch in the living room and sipped my drink. It was now 2:30 in the morning. "Damn these bitches can party."

After a while I fell asleep on the couch. Then what seemed like only a few minutes. I was being poked. "Hey unless you want me to bake some dramacakes and throw them in your damn face you will stop fucking touching me." I hollered. I opened my eyes to see a slutty looking strawberry blonde in my face. "Umm excuse me, bitch you're in our house. Who the hell are you?" She said "I'm your new roommate" I said to the girls behind her. "And you're worse fucking nightmare" I said to Slutty von Slutenstein.

"Tanya back off her. Hi I'm Bella." Said a beautiful brunette. "Rosalie" The only natural blonde in the room smiled at me. "I'm Alice. You're going to be loads of fun" Alice was a pixie with black hair. " I'm Angela" Another brunette hmmm interesting. "This is Jacob he flew out from my hometown to see me. He'll be staying here for 5 more days" Bella said. I did a double-take. Holy fuck. This man is hot. Okay it's time for Project Bone to be put in action. "Those are sluts over there so don't mind them." Angela said

I was still staring at this tanned toned adonis. God he can call me for a sex touch whenever. "So What's your name?" Alice asked. I was still paying no attention. Suddenly I was nudged. "Hey you want to stop ogling my best friend and tell us your name." Bella said "Oh sorry my name is…."

**That is where I stop. Remember I need all the Tamara-isms and her name. There are a few in there that are fake. You just have to figure out which ones they are I will name them in the next chapter in a week and the winner(s). Don't forget about the youtube video as well. The will soon be on my profile. Sorry if you hate it. It was my very first video ever**

**Reviews are like cookies and I want lots of them. **

**Please and thank you**

**XOXOXO**

**Kami**


End file.
